jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
You Can't Stop The Beat
You Can't Stop The Beat by the cast of Hairspray is a song in ''Falco's First Love'', '' an episode featured in TBD Season of [[JD: Meant To Be|''JD: Meant To Be]]''. ''It is covered by Falco, 6f. Ballerina, J.D. Central, Sky, Dancer, Emma, John, Natalia, Alyssa, Kylie, Harry and Melody. You Can't Stop The Beat is the ending song before the credits in Hairspray and the final track in the Hairspray and Hairspray Live soundtracks. The original plot is when everyone doesn't harass Falco and 6f for being a gay couple. Lyrics (Falco) You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons, boy, but you know you never will And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still! 'Cause the world keeps spinning round and round And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound I was lost till I heard the drums, Than I found my way (Falco and 6f) Cause you can't stop the beat Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it, She could shake up a man And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today Cause you can't stop the the motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why And if you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you can't stop the beat (Ballerina) You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea (J.D. Central) You can try and stop the hands of time but ya know it just can't be (Ballerina) And if they try to stop us, J.D. Central, I'll call the N Double A C P Cause the world keeps spinning round and round And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound I was lost till I heard the drums, then I found my way (Ballerina and J.D. Central) Cause you can't stop the beat Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it on a Saturday night And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all my might today Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of but you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to say cause you can't stop the beat (Harry) You can't stop my happiness cause I like the way I am And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas ham So if you don't like the way I look Well, I just don't give a damn! (everyone) Cause the world keeps spinning round and round And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound I was lost till I heard the drums then I found my way Cause you can't stop the beat Ever since this old world began An woman found out if she shook it, she could could shake up a man And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why And if you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you can't stop the beat (Kylie) Oh oh oh You can't stop today as it comes speeding down the track Child, yesterday is history and it's never coming back Cause tomorrow is a brand new day and it knows we ain't comin back (everyone) Cause the world keeps spinning round and round And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound I was lost till I heard the drums then I found my way Cause you can't stop the beat Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman likes to shake it on a Saturday night And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all my might today Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean Or the rain from above They can try to stop this paradise we're dreaming of But you can't stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay You can't stop the beat! Aah, aah, aah Aah, aah, aah Aah, aah, aah Come on you fellow classmates Come and shake your fanny muscles (Natalia and Melody) But we can't (everyone) Yes you can) (Natalia and Melody) But we can't (everyone) Yes you can (Natalia and Melody) Yes we can (everyone) You can't stop the beat Ever since we first saw the sun It seems that we are all students just having fun But now we're gonna shake and shimmy and just have some fun today And you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay Cause you can't stop the beat You can't stop the beat You can't stop the beat You can't stop the beat You can't stop the beat Trivia *some lyrics were changed due to it not fitting the episode theme. Video Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Songs Category:Falco Category:6f Category:Ballerina Category:J.D. Central Category:Sky Category:Dancer Category:Emma Category:John Category:Natalia Category:Alyssa Category:Kylie Category:Harry Category:Melody Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Covers Category:Hairspray Category:Slightly changed lyrics songs